Cartoon Network Productions
1994–2016 1994–1998 1fFy2KvDFaG_NPBHfYn27w10324 (1).jpg b2da638495c4221fd6130a74e3da3c15.png 3443bcdafdb164d4ed4af247c1bf990c.jpg|''The Moxy and Flea Show'' (1995) P0MPNGoK20Fu2WURTuuHvw22349.jpg|''Big Bag'' (1996-1998) 1995–1997 (What A Cartoon!) 1995–2000 1997–1999 1999–2016 1999-2001; 2003-2016 (Time Warner byline variant) 1999-2014 (Service Mark symbol variant) EXe0icZpS-usCKnj pRZiQ73742.jpg CNP 1999 logo squished version.png|Squished version as seen on "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary special episode f5f2f9dbe10daaf21a2e9d28567cc956.png|Same as the 16:9 version of the logo, but it uses the original speed of circles coming out of the logo, thus it is slower than the circles from a regular HD variant. Seen on Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. CNP 1999 logo 4x3 2006 version.png|4:3/SD version with enlarged 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo used starting in late 2006. Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-17h29m12s169.png|HD version used on all Cartoon Network shows that are stretched in 16:9 ratio. 1bfc8a19a41fd1d16229f9255d51dc4f.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-06-10h37m26s117.png|''DreamWorks Dragons'' variant. Cartoon Network Productions Re-Animated Castillan dub.png|Cartoon Network Productions logo with the copyright information. Seen only on Re-Animated. Codename.Kids.jpg|Completely still version, only used during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (S6 E81), the Codename: Kids Next Door finale episode. (2008) It is also used when this logo appears after the Cartoon Network credits of a show in early 2006, except that the Cartoon Cartoons music plays. Inc.mp4 000007435.jpg|Version without byline and Service Mark symbol, as seen on a Russian airing of a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. 2014-2016 (Trade Mark symbol variant) Cartoon Network Ripple Trade Mark symbol variant.png CNP 1999 logo with Trade Mark Symbol variant SD version.png|When stretched in 4:3 like the late 2006 variant of Service Mark version of the logo. 2001–2003 (AOL Time Warner byline variant) Cartoon Network Productions 2001.png e9df600e624b2170d9ef21666da4271f.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m38s0.png|Blacked-out byline seen in The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episode "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville". Early 2000–2001 A Cartoon Network_Presentation_2000.png 21bac7eb220b4d2e5095b83075015b3c.png|2001 version 2001–2012 CNSkull.png 7syPLh34bFuPThvLi1ed9g31142.jpg 93c87f578cd202d1b40b4fbae4b7a53b.jpg -as-cn2000.png 4VI0mB12lICYwDLw3I7L7A36366.jpg|2007 variation 008cab77f3e37fa6a7092faae4436d44.jpg|''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-12h59m47s706.png|2009 variation 369f2d7f9bad0e732ff2c1110c56a3a8.jpg|2011 variation CNP Skull logo variant on Eagleheart.png|Variant seen on Eagleheart. 2004–2007 vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h05m55s487.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'', A vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h06m39s999.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'', B 2012–present International variants CNP logo Chakra the Invincible.png|Logo seen on Chakra: The Invincible. Note that it has the word "PRESENTS" underneath the logo. Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant 2.png|''Lamput'' and The Sketchy Show (2016-present) CNP logo Vinicius & Tom Divertidos por Natureza.png|''Vinicius & Tom - Divertidos por Natureza'' (2016) CN logo El Septimo Caballero and WTQ What the Quest is This.jpg|''El Septimo Caballero'' and WTQ What the Quest is This (2016). Note that it uses the background of the network's CHECK it 4.0. US variants CNP 2012 and Blink Industries logos Waiting for Gumball short.jpg|''Waiting for Gumball'' shorts (2017) 2012–2013; 2016–present 2012 2016–present CNP_2016_logo.jpg fe2b8cc2e96ddb8220679232e1ebc140.jpg|Same as before, but with the 2010 Cartoon Network screen bug on a bottom-right corner. In-credit logos 1994–present CNP-TheMoxyShowWorldPremiere.PNG|''The Moxy Show World Premiere'' (1994) Non time warner.png|''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast'' (1996-1997) Time Warner 94-97.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Time Warner Enlarged.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Zoltran'' (1997) Sealab 2021 Small.png|''Sealab 2021'' (Black background variant, 2001) Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast 1999.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1999) Fire and Moving.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Girl Hair (1999) G1hDDrTxO_cfWIbcJOLWXA11125.jpg dcc29eb698d780b0e9e33e3bf5cc9b33.jpg|''Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak'' (2000) e676tWySgy-t7eGZtdVmGA158937.png|''The Popeye Show'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Master Shake Apperance.png|''Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch'' (2001) The Brak show The Eye.png|''The Brak Show: The Eye'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Small Inverted.png|''Sealab 2021'' (White background variant, 2001) vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h07m43s499.png|''Sealab 2021: Bizzaro'' (2002) Brak show V1.png|''The Brak Show/Sealab 2021'' (Version 1) The brak show the feud.png|''The Brak Show: Feud'' (2002) ZfWi9Dd2iVybvGiufPhPEw924666.jpg|''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000-2007) Cartoon Network Peguin Behind Bars incredit logo.png|''Penguin Behind Bars'' (2003) Sealab 2021 Zombie Cat.png|''Sealab 2021: Neptunati'' (2004) CN incredit logo Robotboy.png|''Robotboy'' (2005-2008) Small DVD version.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Volume Five: From the Kentucky Nightmare'' DVD (2008) Unknown.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1997) Image10.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2015) 67a682846725e76393770b31dc45e46d.jpg|''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (2011) GW173H134.png|''Fat Dog Mendoza'' CNP Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge version 2.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge'' (International variant, except the Southeast Asian version; 2011) CNP European variant Cramp Twins.jpg|''The Cramp Twins'' CNP Santo vs Clones.png|''Santo vs. The Clones'' variant. Note that there is a word "PRODDUCCIONES" underneath the 1992-2004 CN logo and it is hand-drawn. GW165H135.png|''Collin vs. the World'' (2002) CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot episode variant.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' pilot episode variant (1996) Roll No one.jpg|''Roll No. 21'' (2010-present) CN Logo Blox Brigade.png|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) 2005–2011 GW269H206.jpg CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo The Five Senses.png|''The Five Senses'' (2011) Cartoon Network text on Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|2004 Cartoon Network text seen on The Powerpuff Girls Z. CNP logo The Powerpuff Girls Z.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006) Skatoony CN logo.png|''Skatoony'' (2007-2010) CNP 2004-2011 logo Ben 10 Desafio Final.jpg|''Ben 10: Desafio Final'' (2011) 2012–present CNP logo Save the CQ 1.png|''La CQ'' (2012) CNP logo Save the CQ 2.png|Ditto, but without the Televisa logo and has a word "Presenta" underneath the 2010 CN logo. CNP Sons of Ram.JPG CNP logo Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge Asia'' (2013) Toonix shorts variant.png|''Toonix'' (2012) CNP logo Animal Control Season 1.png|''Animal Control: Season 1'' (2013) Download.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Courage'' (2014) CN Logo Blox Brigade 2.jpg|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 2.png|''Animal Control: Season 2'' (2015) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant.png|''Bill and Tony'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|2010 Cartoon Network logo with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo seen on Over the Garden Wall. It has a copyright information that is shown below their respective logos. CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|Same as before, but the copyright notice for Adventure Time is displayed instead. CN incredit logo Kral Sakir.png|''Kral Sakir'' (2016) CNP loogo Ok Ko! Let There Be Heroes variant.png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017) CN logo Beat Monsters.png|''Beat Monsters'' (2017) Videos Cartoon Network Logo 1999 Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2001)-Cartoon Network (1999) Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (2016)